Fue Culpa De La Oscuridad
by Sakuracello08
Summary: En la oscuridad, atrapados entre dos pisos, Sasuke Uchiha pensó que la pasión que había compartido con aquella mujer no significaba nada... Pero no sería así... ¿Qué pasará ahora con ambos? SasuSaku LEMON! XD *Dedicado a TSUKISAKU*
1. ¿Casualidad o Destino?

**Título:** Fue Culpa De La Oscuridad.

**Personajes Principales:** Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

**Rating:** M. XD

**Capítulos:** Ni idea. X3

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes pertenecen al anime y al manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

La trama del fic es de mi propiedad y es original.

Tendrá Lemon así que cada quien lee bajo su responsabilidad.

La historia está en primera persona, tanto Sasuke como Sakura serán los narradores.

**Narración:** Sasuke.

**Diálogo:** -Sasuke.

**Pensamiento:** _Sasuke._

Dedicado a ***Tsukisaku*** por su excelente trabajo como escritora. _(¡Te admiro mucho!)_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¿Casualidad o Destino?**

-¡Shannaro! ¡Se me hace tarde!

Rayos otra vez un apagón me ha desconectado el despertador, últimamente ha pasado seguido, la compañía eléctrica ha estado haciendo remodelaciones, y para empeorar todo, el calentador no funciona y, ¡el agua está fría!

Salí rápidamente de la ducha, la verdad es que odio el agua fría, me puse una blusa blanca de manga larga, una falda gris hasta las rodillas, medias oscuras, tacones negros y un cinturón del mismo color. Sujeté mi largo cabello rosa en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos, unos aretes, una sombra beige, delineador negro, un poco de brillo en los labios y estaba lista.

Tenía los minutos contados así que sólo bebí un poco de jugo de naranja, ya no tenía tiempo de prepararme nada, ni siquiera para esperar el autobús, tomé mi chamarra, el portafolio, mi bolso y salí de la casa a esperar el taxi.

-

La noche anterior habíamos salido a celebrar el compromiso entre Naruto y Hinata, junto con Ino y Sai. Nosotras tres habíamos sido amigas desde la primaria, continuamos juntas en secundaria y luego cada una tomó un camino diferente al ingresar en la universidad, Hinata quería estudiar Nutrición e Ino quería ser Diseñadora de Interiores, ambas conocieron a sus actuales novios en la universidad y todos nos hicimos amigos. Fue gracias a Naruto que logré conseguir el empleo, desde hace unos meses, en el área de Mercadeo de una de las importantes Empresas Uchiha. Ya que él es uno de los gerentes.

-

-Bien, ¡ahora sólo tenemos que conseguirle un buen macho a la frentona! ¡Alguien que le revuelva las hormonas! –gritó animadamente Ino, consiguiendo que me sonrojara.

Varias personas en el restaurante fijaron su vista en nuestra mesa.

-Shhhh Ino, cálmate –le pidió Sai con suavidad, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡No te preocupes Sakura chan! –me dijo Naruto alegre-. ¡Tengo varios amigos que puedo presentarte dattebayo!

-Gracias pero no creo que sea necesario –le contesté con una leve sonrisa, tratando de terminar el tema. La intención de todos era buena pero ya bastante tenía con ser la _"violinista"_ de ambas parejas, como para seguir con la enorme vergüenza que inició Ino.

-Ningún encuentro es por casualidad –continuó Hinata-. El destino sabrá cuando y donde conocerás a esa persona especial Sakura, sólo debes tener un poco de paciencia.

-Gracias Hinata –sonreí ante sus palabras. Ella siempre ha sido muy gentil-. Por ahora me siento bien sola.

-¡Ese es otro motivo por el cual me enamoré de ti dattebayo! –le respondió Naruto, besándola.

-

Justo a tiempo atravesé las enormes puertas de cristal de la empresa, la cual estaba decorada con una elegancia exquisita, la recepcionista me saludó con una sonrisa y me entregó un sobre con documentos. Luego de firmar, caminé por el largo pasillo y entré en el ascensor, pulsé el botón número seis y suspiré mientras la cabina comenzaba a moverse.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Los rayos de sol dieron en mi cara despertándome, el viaje me había dejado realmente agotado, después de un largo tiempo estaba de nuevo en mi apartamento en Japón.

Itachi me había llamado para pedirme que regresara ya que me necesitaba personalmente para cerrar varios negocios. Así que después de terminar con algunas reuniones, tomé el vuelo hacia Japón.

-

Esto de viajar tanto resultaba un poco molesto pero desde que nuestros padres murieron, Itachi y yo tomamos el mando de las Empresas Uchiha. Yo decidí irme a Inglaterra a estudiar en tanto manejaba los negocios de allá.

El Dobe me envió varios correos electrónicos sobre su compromiso con Hinata, lo cual me alegraba, después de tanto tiempo de conocernos, al fin empezaría a comportarse como un hombre, y a pesar de que había hablado personalmente con Hinata en contadas ocasiones, se notaba que era una gran chica, _con una enorme paciencia_, pero yo no podía asistir a su celebración porque a esa hora estaría llegando mi vuelo, así que acordamos vernos luego.

-

-Buenos días.

-¡Buenos días joven Uchiha, su desayuno ya está listo! –me dijo la ama de llaves con una sonrisa.

-Hmph, gracias.

Me dirigí a la terraza donde la comida me estaba esperando, luego de una buena taza de café y leer el periódico fui a darme un baño a mi habitación. Me quité la ropa y la tiré a la canasta, abrí el grifo y esperé unos segundos a que el agua se calentara. Entré a la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente resbalara por mi cuerpo, _eso siempre lograba relajarme._

-¡¿Pero qué demon...?! ¡El agua está fría!

-¡Joven Uchiha ha ocurrido un apagón! –Escuché al ama de llaves decir detrás de la puerta-. Últimamente se han dado seguido.

-Hmph.

Terminé de ducharme de mala gana y estaba terminando de secarme cuando llegó un mensaje a mi celular: "¡No olvides pasar por mi oficina Teme!"

-Usuratonkachi.

Me vestí con un traje negro y una camisa azul, arreglé mi cabello, me puse un poco de loción y estaba listo. Tomé mi maletín, me despedí de la ama de llaves, salí de mi apartamento y me dirigí al parqueo por mi amado Porsche Panamera S negro para ir a la empresa.

-

Atravesé las puertas de cristal del edificio y de inmediato la recepcionista se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke sama! Es un enorme gusto tenerlo nuevamente en la empresa.

-Buenos días –contesté-. El sama no es necesario.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en pedírmelo, estoy para servirle.

-Hmph. Estaré en mi oficina.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor, pulsé el botón para abrir la puerta y luego de unos minutos entré y pulsé el botón ocho y suspiré mientras la cabina comenzaba a subir.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Luego de pasar el día entre papeles, números, correos y llamadas subí al octavo piso para entregarle unos documentos a Naruto y a Itachi Uchiha, él junto con su hermano eran los presidentes de las Empresas Uchiha. Pero nunca he conocido a su hermano menor, sólo tengo entendido que vive en Inglaterra mientras maneja la sucursal de ese país.

-Debo entregarle estos informes a Itachi san, ¿podrías informarle que estoy aquí? –pregunté amablemente.

-Permíteme un momento –me respondió su secretaria-. Puedes pasar Sakura.

-Gracias.

Al atravesar la puerta los ojos de Itachi se posaron en mí.

-Buenas tardes Itachi san, aquí están los informes de venta que me pidió –le dije extendiéndole el fólder con los papeles.

-Buenas tardes Sakura –me dijo esbozando una sonrisa y extendiendo su brazo para sujetar el fólder-. Siempre tan eficiente, te lo agradezco.

-Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo –contesté amable-. Si necesita alguna otra cosa, avíseme.

-Esto es más que suficiente. Gracias.

-Entonces me retiro, con su permiso –le dije para salir de la oficina. Me dirigí a la oficina de Naruto.

-Naruto, aquí están los documentos autenticados que me entregaron en recepción –le dije entregándole el sobre.

-¡Gracias Sakura chan! –me respondió.

Me despedí de él y justo cuando me aproximaba a la puerta, Naruto me llamó.

-Este... Sakura chan, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

-No, ¿por qué la pregunta Naruto?

-Mi mejor amigo llegó a la ciudad por lo que Hinata y yo decidimos hacer una cena, ¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotros? –me preguntó más sonriente de lo normal, _algo tenía entre manos._ Arqueé una ceja.

-¿Es algún truco por lo que hablamos ayer? –Pregunté intrigada, pero él me respondió negando con la cabeza-. Bien, estaré encantada.

-¡Genial dattebayo! ¡La cena será a las ocho!

Me despedí con la mano y me encaminé al elevador, por hoy había terminado mi trabajo, así que pensé en ir a casa a darme una ducha y arreglarme un poco antes de asistir a la cena. Y justo cuando iba a entrar en el ascensor mis ojos observaron al ser más perfecto que jamás había visto. Era un hombre alto, se encontraba hablando por celular, a simple vista se notaba que tenía un excelente cuerpo, cabello negro, su piel era blanca como la porcelana, verdaderamente _tentadora_, vestía un traje negro con una camisa azul y tenía unos misteriosos y profundos ojos negros. ¡_Sin duda un regalo de los dioses del Olimpo! ¿Será un gerente, un contador, o un cliente? ¡Por Kami, Sakura contrólate!_

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Después de ordenar un poco mi oficina, de firmar varios papeles y contestar algunas llamadas y correos, me dirigí a la oficina de Itachi. Su secretaria me atendió muy _amablemente_.

-¿Se encuentra mi hermano? –le dije cortante.

-Si Sasuke sama, su hermano me pidió que le hiciera pasar en cuanto usted llegara –me contestó jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

-Hmph.

Entré en la enorme oficina de Itachi, él se encontraba leyendo unos papeles y cuando me miró se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia mí.

-¡Hermanito! –exclamó sonriente y abrazándome-. ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!

-¿Y bien?, ya estoy en Japón. ¿Para qué me querías aquí?

-¡Si, yo también te extrañé mucho Itachi! –Me dijo separándose un poco de mí-. Jajajaja no has cambiado, ¡sigues siendo un amargado antisocial!

-Hmph.

-La empresa que te mencioné por teléfono nos va a vender sus acciones a un muy buen precio, pero nos quieren a ambos en la junta que organizarán.

-¿Cuándo es? –pregunté serio.

-Voy a avisarles que ya te encuentras aquí en Tokio, yo te avisaré en cuanto me confirmen el día y la hora. Mañana te entrego el contrato para que lo revises –me contestó sentándose de nuevo en su sitio.

-Bien, me voy –le dije-. El Dobe me pidió que fuera a su oficina.

-Yo tengo que esperar a que me entreguen unos informes de mercadeo –me contestó-. Nos veremos luego entonces.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y escuché a mis espaldas un: _"Te quiero hermani…"_. Di un portazo antes de terminar de escuchar la estúpida frase. Me dirigí hacia la oficina del Dobe.

-¡Teme! –gritó cuando me vio entrar-. ¡Que alegría verte dattebayo!

-Usuratonkachi –bufé molesto. Ya había tenido suficiente afecto por hoy-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí en Tokio? –me preguntó luego de que nos sentamos.

-Hasta cerrar el trato con la empresa que quiere vender sus acciones.

-Ya veo… Teme, ya que no pudiste ayer, ¿te gustaría cenar con nosotros esta noche? ¡Hinata prepara un excelente Ramen!

-De acuerdo –la idea no me desagradó.

-¡Genial dattebayo! ¡Entonces nos vemos en mi casa!

Salí de ahí y luego de pasar nuevamente a mi oficina, me dirigí hacia el ascensor, pulsé el botón para abrir la puerta, esperé unos segundos y la puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo en que mi celular sonaba.

-¿Hmph?

-¡Teme, la cena será a las ocho, olvidé decírtelo dattebayo!

-Baka –le respondí para después terminar la llamada.

Observé a una chica entrar al ascensor antes de que la puerta se cerrara. _No está mal_…

El ascensor comenzó a bajar despacio con sólo nosotros dentro…

Continuará…

* * *

"_Lo que ha de suceder, sucederá."_  
**Virgilio** (70 aC-19 aC), poeta romano.

* * *

¿Y bien, qué les parece el fic? Espero que me den una oportunidad. Fue una pequeña idea macabra que se me ocurrió hace unos días. Para mí sería un verdadero honor recibir sus reviews. Por favor díganme si la historia les gusta. XD Nuevamente quiero dedicar este fic a:

**.*.*Tsukisaku*.*.**

Es una gran escritora Mexicana que admiro muchísimo, sus historias son de alta calidad (amo las SasuSaku que ella a publicado) y me han hecho desde reír y llorar hasta enamorarme de los personajes. ¡100% recomendadas!

Espero continuar pronto, ¡nos vemos! X3


	2. Preludio

**Título:** Fue Culpa De La Oscuridad.

**Personajes Principales:** Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

**Rating:** M. XD

**Capítulos:** Ni idea. X3

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes pertenecen al anime y al manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

La trama del fic es de mi propiedad y es original.

Tendrá Lemon así que cada quien lee bajo su responsabilidad.

La historia está en primera persona, tanto Sasuke como Sakura serán los narradores.

UA y Ooc.

**Narración:** Sasuke.

**Diálogo:** -Sasuke.

**Pensamiento:** _Sasuke._

Dedicado a mi Onee chan *******Marijf22******* ¡Eres grandiosa! Además de una gran escritora, eres una gran amiga, gracias por ayudarme con el fic.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

**Capítulo 2: Preludio.**

Observé a una chica entrar al ascensor antes de que la puerta se cerrara. _No está mal_…

El ascensor comenzó a bajar despacio con sólo nosotros dentro…

La señorita a mi lado tenía el cabello de un peculiar color rosa claro. Miré el reloj en mi muñeca, aún tenía tiempo para pasar a cambiarme a mi departamento y descansar un poco antes de la dichosa cena, luego fijé mi mirada en un punto muerto de la pared del ascensor.

Estaba pensando en la adquisición de la nueva empresa cuando de repente la cabina se detuvo de manera violenta, por lo que fue imposible mantener el equilibrio y provocó que ambos cayéramos sentados sobre el piso de esta. La luz que iluminaba aquella caja metálica se apagó también en el mismo instante.

-¿Pero qué demo...?

-¡Ouuuuch!

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunté a la señorita al escucharla.

-Si... Si gracias... –me contestó suavemente.

Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y pulsé uno de los botones para iluminar un poco la cabina con una lucecilla blanca. La chica, que se encontraba sentada a mi lado giró la cabeza en dirección a la luz, se acomodó unos mechones de cabello que tenía sobre el rostro con las manos y fue cuando pude ver esos hermosos ojos color verde jade mirándome. Sentí una punzada de adrenalina... _¿Qué diablos te pasa Sasuke Uchiha?_ Aún con la tenue luz de la pantalla pude notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de que ella girara su rostro en otra dirección. Observé nuevamente la pantalla para hacer una llamada.

-No tengo señal. –dije antes de quedar a oscuras nuevamente. Volví a pulsar un botón y en esta ocasión, noté una mueca de incredulidad en el rostro de la chica.

Ella abrió su bolso, y luego de buscar unos segundos dentro de el con las manos, sacó un celular, apretó un botón, observó la pequeña pantalla y volvió a guardar el aparato.

-Yo... tampoco.

Volvimos a quedar en la oscuridad…

-Voy a presionar el botón de emergencia.

Escuché decir a la chica para ver como era débilmente iluminada con la luz de su pequeño celular. La miré buscar con la luz en el panel de botones hasta dar con el de emergencia, lo pulsó y…

-No pasa nada. –dijo ella en un tono nervioso.

Me levanté del piso y me dirigí hacia el panel, pulsé distintos botones pero nada sucedió.

-¡Hmph! Maldición. –bufé un tanto furioso, tenía cosas pendientes y estar encerrado no era la mejor opción. –Se supone que en Japón no sucede esto con la electricidad.

-Bu-bueno, han estado haciendo reparaciones y mejoras en esta parte de la ciudad. –me contestó ella-. Quizá en pocos segundos todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Hmph.

La señorita encendió la luz nuevamente y ambos nos sentamos en el piso uno frente al otro. Ella lucía bastante nerviosa, tímida, esos ojos verde jade… _¿Perdiste la cabeza Uchiha?_ Y luego de unos instantes, todo volvió a quedar inmerso en la oscuridad, donde sólo escuchábamos las respiraciones del otro.

El tiempo transcurría y comenzaba a parecer una eternidad. ¿Cómo es que una Empresa como esta se permitía un problema de estos? _Voy a tener que hablar con Itachi al respecto…_ Estaba absorto en mis pensamientos cuando escuché un ruido que a mi parecer fue un… ¿sollozo? Todo quedó en silencio de nuevo y segundos después pude escuchar el mismo sonido de nuevo. ¿La señorita estaba llorando? _Bueno, ¿y eso a mí que más me da? Cada uno con sus problemas, ¿no?_ Ni siquiera se en que momento una parte oculta dentro de mí se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté, al tiempo en que activaba la luz de mi celular y justo en ese instante pude ver como la chica se limpiaba la cara con el torso de la mano.

-Sí… Gracias. –me respondió entrecortadamente-. Yo… No soy así, pero… Creo que me siento un poco claustrofóbica, es todo.

Fue cuando levantó su rostro y me dirigió la mirada… Esos hermosos ojos se posaron sobre los míos y me dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Volví a sentir la punzada de adrenalina de antes. Verla en ese estado movió algo oculto en mi interior, un deseo de… _Protección… Hoy en definitiva, no soy Sasuke Uchiha…_

Me acerqué a ella, tomé su mano mientras guardaba mi celular en mi bolsillo y la traje hacia mí. Quizá con más fuerza de la que debía ya que su cuerpo chocó contra mi pecho. Antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar, atrapé su cuerpo con mis brazos y pude sentir como se tensó con esto.

-Mucho mejor, ¿no? Relájate y no pienses que estas encerrada.

-Gra-gracias… -sentí como se relajó y se acomodó mejor junto a mi cuerpo. Sonreí ante esto. Nuevamente otra punzada de adrenalina me golpeó… Con cada segundo que transcurría, el olor de su perfume a vainilla se me hacía cada vez más endemoniadamente sexy y provocador. A este paso no podré contenerme por mucho tiempo… _¡Maldición Uchiha Sasuke!_

¿Cuánto más faltará para que arreglen esa maldita falla? ¿Acaso nadie en la Empresa nota que el ascensor no funciona? Maldita sea, estoy comenzando a perder el autocontrol. Empecé a sentir un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo y una fuerte palpitación en mi miembro… _¡No!, esto no debe estar pasándome_. Intenté pensar en otra cosa pero mi excitación iba en aumento y sentía como mi ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse… La erección era inevitable. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que ella se diera cuenta. Saqué mi celular para obtener algo de luz y moví ligeramente a la joven.

-Necesito cambiar la posición de las piernas –le dije, si bien no era del todo una mentira, fue lo único que se me vino a la mente.

-¡Sí, lo siento! –me dijo algo avergonzada.

La señorita buscó un punto de apoyo para levantarse pero, _para mi desgracia_, ella puso una de sus manos muy cerca de mi entrepierna. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo la retiró rápidamente, fue entonces cuando muestras miradas se quedaron fijas bajo la pequeña luz. Pude observar como un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y fue cuando ¡el autocontrol se fue por la borda! En el instante en que la luz de mi teléfono se apagó, me lancé a devorar sus labios…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

¡Genial! Estoy encerrada con un dios griego a mi lado y ningún botón funciona, ¡Shannaro! Luego de que ambos intentáramos con el botón de emergencia, nos dimos por vencidos y nos sentamos en el piso del pequeño cubículo. Me sentía demasiado nerviosa, desde niña le había tenido un poco de miedo a la oscuridad y a quedarme atrapada, pero estar encerrada sin saber en que momento iba a salir no era nada comparado a estar al lado de un hombre como ese.

Después de unos minutos comencé a sentir como el lugar se encogía cada vez más y más, el aire me estaba faltando, pasé una de mis manos por mi rostro y sentí mi sudor frío, pretendí concentrarme en escuchar la respiración del joven pero mi miedo era mucho más fuerte, por más que quise aguantar, mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y de repente una luz se encendió.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó el joven, he instantáneamente me limpié la cara con la mano.

-Sí… Gracias. –Traté de responder tranquilamente pero mi voz se escuchó entrecortada-. Yo… No soy así, pero… Creo que me siento un poco claustrofóbica, es todo. –Dije mirándolo a los ojos y le sonreí para tratar de disimular. _¡Oh genial Sakura!_ Él debe pensar ahora que está encerrado con una niña.

Al instante el dios griego se me acercó, tomó mi mano mientras guardaba su teléfono y me atrajo hacia él, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, cuando choqué contra su cuerpo me tensé por completo e intenté levantarme pero sentí como era retenida por un fuerte agarre y le escuché decir:

-Mucho mejor, ¿no? Relájate y no pienses que estas encerrada.

-Gra-gracias… -le respondí entrecortadamente, decidí agradecer el gesto relajándome y disfrutando de aquel calor que emanaba el cuerpo del joven. Aún me sentía terriblemente nerviosa pero traté de no demostrarlo, el olor de su colonia era muy… _Masculino_… Estaba provocándome sensaciones que no debía permitirme…

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerar el pulso, la falta de aire y el calor eran más fuertes y sentí una palpitación en mi entrepierna… La excitación era inevitable… ¿Pero quién en su sano juicio es capaz de contenerse con un hombre así? ¡Kami sama! _¡Sakura, contrólate!_

De repente se encendió una pequeña luz y me movió ligeramente.

-Necesito cambiar la posición de las piernas.

-¡Sí, lo siento! –respondí apenada, pretendí levantarme rápidamente pero torpemente coloqué mi mano sin intención sobre la cadera del joven como punto de apoyo, retiré la mano apresuradamente y fue cuando mi vista se perdió en esos profundos y misteriosos ojos negros. Un fuerte rubor comenzó a cubrir mis mejillas… Un segundo después de que la luz del teléfono se apagó, sentí como unos labios devoraban hambrientos los míos…

Yo sólo me dejé llevar por el momento, por el torrente de sensaciones, mi vientre se tensó y apreté mis muslos instintivamente, su boca era ávida, experta, sus labios eran suaves y su beso demandante, ansioso, era un placer exquisito, en tanto sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis brazos. Él lamió mi labio superior y pude escuchar su respiración agitada, abrí mi boca para que su lengua tuviera acceso a mi cavidad. Me tensé por completo cuando esta ingresó en mí, sentí como una fuerte oleada de calor me golpeó mientras él la movía dentro en tanto me atrapaba con sus brazos y me colocaba entre él y la pared del pequeño cubículo. Tuve la sensación de que él estaba conteniéndose, como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

Cerré los ojos y contuve la respiración cuando su boca comenzó a descender por mi cuello… Y…

Se detuvo. Separó su cuerpo de mí y yo me quedé desorientada, perdida. No podía ver su rostro ya que nos encontrábamos en completa oscuridad, quizá eso me dio valor.

-¿Qué sucede? –me atreví a preguntar.

-No debí –me contestó serio y sus manos soltaron mi cuerpo.

Me sentí confusa, frustrada, era verdad, no lo conocía, pero su beso no fue suficiente para mí, quería más, más de ese dios griego, más de su olor, de la suavidad de sus labios, de sus caricias, de su sabor… _¡Ahora o nunca Sakura!_

-Por… Favor… _Continúa…_

Fue lo que salió de mí entrecortadamente a causa de mi respiración irregular y pude escuchar un _"Hmph"_ antes de sentir nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos. Le había dado la señal de salida. Ese repentino beso me hizo desear más. Mi cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente, estaba consciente de mi humedad, rodee su cuello con mis brazos para sentirlo más cerca de mí… Entonces fue cuando mi conciencia despertó:

_-"Sakura ni siquiera sabes su nombre…"_

_-¿Acaso importa?_

_-"Nunca lo habías visto, no lo conoces…"_

Mis pensamientos se separaron un poco de mis sensaciones y tomé la decisión de hacerle caso a mi consciencia… Hice lo que una persona completamente cuerda haría en mi situación. Me entregué plenamente a su pasión. _Si esto es un pecado, ¡encantada arderé en el infierno! ¡Shannaro!_

Continuará…

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

"En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado."

**Pablo Neruda** _(1904-1973) Poeta chileno._

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

¡Muy bien! Antes de que me lancen tomatazos diré a mi favor que me ha costado trabajo organizarme con la universidad. Es una nueva etapa para mí, y ciertamente, la más demandante que he tenido Quiero dejar en claro que no abandonaré mis fics, así que pido una enorme disculpa y les doy infinitas gracias por la larga espera a mis queridas y queridos lectores. Este fic e el más especial para mí y ya tengo muchas ideas perversas ideas y sorpresas para los siguientes capítulos. Así que espero actualizar más rápido. Nuevamente dedico este capítulo a:

**.*.*****Marijf22*****.*.**

Mi sensei de la perversión, mil gracias por ser siempre tan dulce y linda. Te doy gracias infinitas por ayudarme con la parte de Sasuke kun. También quiero recomendar uno de sus fics: _Entre el pasado y el futuro_. Un gran Ita/Sasu/Saku lleno de emoción, pasión, amor, desafío, ansiedad y por supuesto, ¡lemon! Un besote Onee chan, espero que te gustara el capítulo. A todos los demás un abrazo y un beso desde Costa Rica. Espero que valga la pena para que me dejen un review. ¡Sayonara! :D


End file.
